Save Me
by rice-paper-tigers
Summary: Affected by love's madness, all are blind. All shall die. Jeyna oneshot.


_pairing: jeyna_

_rating: T for death_

_A/N I needed to get this out of my head please don't kill me I love jeyna_

* * *

Piper gasps as Katoptris is knocked far out of her reach. She tries to twist, turn back but her traitorous legs stumble and twist, spilling her onto the ground. The ogre looms over her, blood on its breath and relatively uninjured except for a few trickles of demonic ichor flowing from scratches.

Piper, on the other hand, is bloodied, bruised and exhausted. Frank, Nico, Hazel and Leo are hammering down an a small group of hydras. Jason is battling some daemon the size of a small house.

Not for the first time, Piper curses the fact that she has never been a fighter. She probably couldn't take a karpoi on her own, let alone an ogre. In a vain attempt to lengthen her life, she scuttles backwards, glancing over her shoulders to locate her dagger. It's much too far away, though, and she whips her head around just in time to see a taloned hand streak towards her.

But before she can make her final prayers to the gods, a golden sword cleaves the rough skin of the ogre. A roar rips out of its mouth as it turns to face its new combatant. A roman-style warrior plated in imperial gold from spike-tipped gauntlets to a shining helm that obscures the warrior's face. The warrior lifts the sword and continues to do battle, expertly slicing and tearing at the now-dying beast.

With a final, powerful strike, the fighter parts the ogre's hideous head from its equally disgusting neck.

Piper scrambles to her feet. She begins to speak her gratitude, but as soon as a sound slips from her mouth, the warrior spins and levels the sword at her neck. She yelps in surprise.

The warrior's eyes flicker in recognition, and begins to lower the sword when Jason comes roaring out of the blue.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" And before Piper or the others can stop him, his sword lashes at her savior and slips between the chinks in golden armor. Piper can see a bloody gash bloom across the warrior's stomach and ribs, pouring a crimson river that stains the floor by Jason's feet.

The warrior gasps, and Piper is surprised to her a feminine cadence echo around the chamber. As the warrior falls to its knees, arm wrapped around torso in a vain attempt to hold the pieces of itself together, the purple-plumed helm slips from the warrior's head.

A waterfall of raven locks tumble out and she raises her face to meet Jason's.

"Afflicted by love's madness," the girl whispers, "All are blind. All shall die."

She tilts her head back, looking towards the absent sky.

"Sweet Bellona, deliver your daughter's soul." she murmurs quietly.

_Reyna._

Her name stutters out of his throat, rough and unbelieving. He kneels down and catches her as she slumps to the side.

"Reyna," he chokes, "No, no no, oh gods what have I done?"

And even though Reyna has just saved her, Piper can't help but feel a pang in her heart when she hears Jason say her name so easily, like it was Reyna he loved and not Piper. And in some sick, twisted place that all men harbor in their hearts, she is perversely glad to watch the lifeblood of her competition flow onto the cavern floor.

Jason cradles her head to his chest and rocks back and forth, murmuring her name.

The others finish their battle and jog over to where Piper stands frozen like Medusa's victims. Leo peers over Piper's shoulders and goes white as a sheet.

"Is that…?"

"Reyna." she confirms, the name tasting bitter on her lips. Hazel inhales sharply.

Piper always figured Reyna the type to die in battle, a supernova of such immense proportions that it would swallow the world around her. Not this. Not this swift, quiet death, the unknowing lover's betrayal. A death that would not go down in history books, would not be passed in legend.

There is no glory in betrayal. There is no salvation in death.

Jason is sobbing freely now, tears mixing with Reyna's blood, the last thing they would ever share.

* * *

_A/N So? what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES WRITERS SO SO HAPPY_

_I actually hope this doesn't happen at all in the books, but it does in my head for now._


End file.
